Le véritable sens de Noël
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Noël était avant tout une fête de partage, d'amitié et de joie. Cela n'était pas censé être une corvée avec une orgie honteuse de cadeaux offerts par obligation. [ Fanfic conours de Noël pour le forum Lady Oscar-André ]


**Disclaimer :****Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.**

**Résumé :**** Noël était avant tout une fête de partage, d'amitié et de joie. Cela n'était pas censé être une corvée avec une orgie honteuse de cadeaux offerts par obligation.**

**Le véritable sens de Noël**

La neige s'amoncelait à l'extérieur de la caserne de la garde française. Un écran de buée se formait sur les carreaux du bureau d'Oscar. La chaleur de la pièce, alimentée par un feu de cheminée ronronnant, contrastait avec le froid du dehors. La jeune femme soupira, sachant ce qui l'attendait d'avance :

Noël.

Par Saint Georges, comme Oscar détestait cette fête ! Non pas à cause de sa signification religieuse. Bien que peu pratiquante, elle croyait en Dieu. Sa foi dans le Christ était profonde mais celle en ces comparses de religion l'était beaucoup moins. Non pas non plus car elle était née ce jour-là, sa mère n'avait pas choisi que de lui donner la vie à cette date précise. Les raisons d'Oscar étaient bien plus profondes.

Depuis quelques années, dans la classe nobiliaire, la mode pour Noël n'était plus la joie de se réunir entre amis ou en famille mais une course effrénée à qui offrira ou recevra le plus de présents et plus c'était cher, mieux c'était. Quand Oscar pensait à cette orgie d'or, de pierres précieuses, de bijoux, de rires forcés et de mines hypocrites alors que dehors, des gens mourraient de faim, des femmes étaient forcées de se vendre pour donner à leurs enfants ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule morceau de pain rassis et presque immangeable, elle en avait la nausée. Pour elle, cette fête devait une véritable corvée. Où était ce temps béni de l'enfance, où le vingt-quatre au soir, Grand-Mère lui donnait un grand verre de lait chaud ? André et elle passaient la nuit ensemble et le lendemain, tous les Jarjayes étaient réunis à table pour la journée. Bien sûr, il y avait des cadeaux mais c'était le fait d'être réunis qui excitaient le cœur de tous. Et cela semblait être tombé en désuétude près de vingt-cinq ans plus tard.

Puis, elle pensa à ses hommes. Elle avait entendu les pleurs discrets du jeune Armand quand il apprit qu'il ne pourrait pas passer Noël aux côtés de sa mère et de son jeune frère. Et il n'était pas le seul. Cela tuait tous ses soldats que d'être privés des leurs en ce jour si spécial. Oscar en eut le cœur serré car elle, elle avait le droit de rentrer au château pour voir ses parents, ses sœurs, ses neveux et ses nièces. Cela était si injuste !

- Daguerre ? Appela-t-elle

- Commandant ? Répondit-il en arrivant

Même si elle n'aimait pas ce jour, elle avait le pouvoir d'apaiser sa compagnie. Il aurait été si égoïste que de ne pas agir !

- Serait-il possible que d'organiser un banquet dans la caserne pour la Compagnie B et leurs proches le vingt-cinq ? Demanda la jeune femme

L'aide de camp eut un sourire.

- Vous serez la seule compagnie présente dans les lieux, je ne pense pas que cela posera de problème.

- Alors réunissez les hommes dans la salle de réunion, que je puisse le leur annoncer. Ce fut Lassalle qui annonça l'arrivée d'Oscar dans la pièce.

- Levez-vous pour le Commandant de Jarjayes ! Aboya le soldat

Oscar leur fit signe de s'asseoir peu après.

- Messieurs, comme nous le savons, nous sommes tenus de rester ici le vingt-cinq décembre. C'est notre devoir et hélas, nous ne pouvons pas y échapper. Mais si vous ne pouvez pas aller dans vos familles, ce sont vos familles qui viendront à vous. Déclara-t-elle

Un murmure d'incompréhension parcourut l'assemblée.

- J'ai l'autorisation de l'aide de camp Daguerre et je doute que nos supérieurs s'y opposent ou en aient quelque chose à faire à la vérité. Bien que je ne m'arrêterai pas à leurs avis. La Compagnie B aura un banquet de Noël ici, à la caserne, le vingt-cinq décembre avec leurs familles respectives !

Des cris de joie retentirent dans la pièce, des « Merci infiniment, Commandant » fusèrent de partout et Armand, pourtant si timide, ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer une Oscar gênée mais souriante.

- Et qui payera pour tout cela ? C'est bien beau mais la nourriture n'est pas gratuite. Lança Alain

- Oh, Alain, rabat-joie ! Répliqua Lassalle

- Vous n'aurez rien à débourser, je payerai le banquet dans son intégralité, de la nourriture aux musiciens.

- Mais Commandant, c'est beaucoup trop ! Et ce jour-là est également votre anniversaire ! Dit Armand, touché mais cependant triste à l'idée que sa commandante sacrifie autant

- Et votre bonheur sera mon cadeau. Dit Oscar avec gentillesse. Prévenez vos familles. Et si quelqu'un pouvait me donner un nombre approximatif de convives, cela serait merveilleux, afin de pouvoir prévoir en conséquence.

Divers soldats se proposèrent de faire des inventaires de tables, de chaises, de vaisselles. Un autre lui dit que sa jeune sœur travaillait en tant qu'apprentie pâtissière au château de Versailles et qu'elle avait appris à faire un dessert italien : le tiramisu. Il pouvait tenter de lui en toucher un mot et voir s'il pouvait fournir le banquet avec ce mets délicat.

Leur entrain était communicatif et Oscar pouvait le sentir étreindre son cœur.

XXXXXX

- Père, je ne serai pas présente pour le repas de Noël cette année. Commença Oscar

- Oui, je l'ai su Oscar. Mais en tant que supérieur hiérarchique, vous pouvez vous soustraire.

- J'ai l'intention de passer Noël avec mes hommes.

La jeune femme lui fit part alors de son ressenti.

Comment ses hommes pourraient-ils la respecter, comment pourraient-ils croire qu'elle était comme eux si elle ne se pliait pas aux ordres, si elle ne faisait pas de sacrifices ? Son privilège était profondément injuste. Cette journée familiale qu'elle leur offrait était un moyen de leur prouver qu'elle les considérait comme des gens de la même qualité qu'elle, cela pouvait resserrer leurs liens. Elle lui expliqua son idée de banquet et alors qu'elle lui en faisait le détail, elle se sentait mise à nue par le regard inflexible de son géniteur, qui finit par soupirer.

- Votre mère vous a trop bien élevée, Oscar. Il semblerait que vous ayez compris le véritable sens de la fête de la naissance de Notre Sauveur, Jésus Christ. On devrait vous donner une couronne pour cela. Plaisanta-t-il mais avec un sourire et une fierté indicible.

Oscar se sentit soulagée. Sa famille la comprenait. Et les bonnes nouvelles s'accumulèrent avec les jours. Le maître pâtissier de la sœur d'Armand, touché par l'idée d'Oscar, promit à la commandante que de fournir le banquet en tiramisu et ce, gratuitement. L'histoire fit rapidement le tour de la cour versaillaise et si certains riaient d'Oscar, la majorité trouvait cela charitable et l'action de l'ancienne colonelle de la garde royale fit réfléchir. La reine Marie-Antoinette elle-même décida de faire aussi un petit geste, en demandant à des musiciens du château que d'animer le banquet de la caserne parisienne. Rosalie aida Oscar également, en lui obtenant du pain et de la viande de bonne qualité et Diane, la douce et gentille sœur d'Alain, se proposa pour aider à agencer les tables et les chaises.

- Cela est déjà si aimable à vous que de nous recevoir, il est normal que je vous aide ! Avait-elle dit quand Oscar lui avait annoncé qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle se donne tant de mal.

Le vingt-cinq arriva très vite et la journée se passa dans la joie, la bonne humeur, la chaleur humaine et la convivialité. Certains n'avaient pas vu les leurs depuis des mois. Oui, cela avait été long à organiser, mais Oscar se dit que cela valait la peine.

Ce fut vers quatre heures qu'Alain se leva, après un petit coup de coude joueur de la part de Diane.

- On a un cadeau pour vous, Commandant. Commença-t-il, clairement gêné et grattant sa tête

- Un cadeau ? Oh, Alain, il ne fallait pas !

- On le voulait. On le voulait tous. On a tous mis un peu. Ce n'est clairement pas parfait mais...

Il lui tendit un paquet.

- Alors, c'est vote anniversaire et votre Noël en même temps ! Ajouta-t-il

Souriante, elle défit le nœud de ce paquet étrangement long. Une épée. Oscar demeura silencieuse un moment, la contemplant, réalisant le prix d'un tel objet. Elle était neuve, vraisemblablement forgée pour l'occasion. En dessous du pommeau, un lion tenant un sabre était gravé dans l'acier.

- Cette épée est la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de voir et d'avoir. Alain, vous tous, votre présent me touche plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Je vous remercie infiniment.

Diane se leva alors et tapa dans ses mains et le maître pâtissier apporta alors une pièce montée, qu'Oscar n'avait pas commandé.

- Que serait un anniversaire sans gâteau ? Dit-elle joueuse

L'assemblée rit et alors qu'André lui remit une part de gâteau, Oscar se dit qu'elle s'était peut-être réconciliée avec Noël.

**FIN**


End file.
